tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coastal Forest Walkthrough
Woman Versus Wild Search for Food The rain has stopped. Lara is more refreshed, but now she needs food. Run forward and around the grassy path. Find a Weapon to Hunt Animals A skeleton hangs from a tree with a bow strapped around its body. Lara knows she can use the bow to get food. When you regain control, pick up the bundle of arrows leaning against the tree. Then turn left and climb on top of the bunker and hop over to another platform. Walk out on the tree limb and wait for the body to swing near you. Move the analog stick to grab the bow as the body comes closer. Lara crashes to the ground, but she swipes the bow up and surveys the place for deer. Collect Meat from Wild Animals Walk with your bow drawn so you won't scare any deer. Shoot one with one quick shot to the head or a couple shots to the body. Approach the animal to trigger a cutscene, which Lara guts the animal. Return to Camp with the Meat Before returning to the camp, look for the tree where you found the bow. Hanging from the tree limb is a small totem. Shoot it to start a Challenge. You have to shoot ten of these totems to complete the it. A truck rests on its side a few steps ahead. Move to the back and climb in. You will find a document on the floor. Then move east along the edge of the forest until you see a tree bridge. Shoot the totem that hangs from it. Drop into the nearby water and search the bottom of the waterfall for a GPS cache. Look for the glint on the ground to spot it, as these are tough to see sometimes. Look for the wooden platform just south of the waterfall. Climb onto it for another GPS cache. Hop back down to the ground and head south of the platform. Look at the tree on the right and shoot down another totem with an arrow. Then move west until you find two stone platforms next to each other. Destroy the totem that hangs on the left side. Return to the bunker and look south (towards the river). Climb onto the wood walkway to the left and you will find a GPS cache, after you've hopped across a short gap. Jump back down and follow the path back to the base camp. But before you rest, keep going past the fire and crouch under the overhang. When Lara stands up, shoot the totem hanging from a tree limb. When you sit down at the camp, it will direct you to the skills menu. When you fill up your XP bar, it is enough for one skill. Right now it is just Survival Skills, but later you get Hunter and Brawler Skills as well. Purchase a skill and exit. Lara gets a call on her radio; it's from Roth! She talks to him and he tells her to meet up with him and the other survivors. Just Keep Moving Find a Way Out of the Forest When you gain control, music will start to play. Walk down the path and the bunker door is now open. Enter the bunker and Lara will walk towards a hole in the floor. She picks up a torch hanging on the side of the wall and peers down. A ladder is bolted to the side of the opening. The door slams shut from the wind and now you have no other choice but to drop down to the ladder and see where it goes. Climb down and wade through the murky water. Explore the Bunker When Lara climbs into the other room, head to the right and look for a relic on a shelf. Then turn left and set the cloth-covered boxes ablaze with your torch. After the fire fades, walk into the room and Lara finds an axe stuck in a hunk of meat. She rips it out and adds the pry axe '''to her inventory. Exit the Bunker To use your new axe, go over to a locked door and press Interact. Then keep tapping Interact until the axe shaped meter fills up to bust open the door. Pry open the door to the right to exit and then pry open another door to the left to leave the small room. Wade through more water and climb another ladder to exit the bunker. Investigate the Strange Voices As you follow the path, Lara hears voices and you should extinguish your torch. Up ahead Lara finds Sam with a stranger named Mathias. Sam tells the story of the Sun Queen and Lara drifts off. Lara awakens to find Sam and Mathias both gone. She gets up and begins to call for them, hurrying down a set of old stairs. Survive the Wolf Attack She steps in a wolf trap and gets stuck. Wolves howl nearby and Lara picks up her bow. Hold the aim button to keep your bow drawn. Every time you hear a growl, be ready; a '''wolf is sure to pop out. Quickly shoot it with your bow. There will be only three wolves to kill. After it's done, her friends will find her and rescue her from the trap. They spilt up: Lara and Whitman will go to meet up with Roth and the rest will look for Sam. Whitman leads Lara back up the stairs and she sits at the camp while Whitman checks the path ahead. If you have any skill points to spend you can spend them now. Catch Up with Whitman Light your torch at the nearby flame and burn the cloth net. A salvage crate drops out. Bust the box open with your axe to gain salvage. Salvage can be spent at camps to upgrade weapons. Search the table to the right of the base camp for a document on a table. Run down the stairs and climb onto the rock on the right when the path splits. Pick up a GPS cache. Cross over the tree bridge and run along the right side until you're near a bridge. Snatch up another document on the table by the bridge. NOTE: If you have '''pre-ordered the game', bought the DLC, or have the Definitive Edition, a Tomb 'is here beside the table. Click here for the walkthrough on the tomb. Search under the bridge for a '''relic. As you get deeper into the forest, two wolves attack. Try to kill them from a distance before they pounce. If they do get close, press the Dodge button to scramble away from their attacks. Keep on exploring on the east side of the map onto a small ridge. Look down to the left at the gap in the bridge. A totem is hanging there. After you destroy it, use the wood planks to jump over to the arch above the bridge-which continues over to a tree stand. The treasure map for the Coastal Forest is on a table. Now go over to the west side of the map. Cross the tree bridge and move up the steps to find a shrine. A document is laying on the ground by the statue. A totem hangs from the roof above the shrine. Swing across the pole to the north and enter the small cave on the left. Inside is another relic. Exit the cave and climb up the rock tiers ahead to find the final GPS cache. Drop down to the ground and peer under the central bridge for a totem. Find and destroy another totem that hangs from a tree just north of the bridge before heading northeast to the gate. Now you're ready to meet up with Whitman. Head back to the gate. At An Impasse Find a Camp to Upgrade the Axe Before moving on with your goal, search the left side of the gate (if Lara is facing the gate) for a document and look to the right side for the final totem. There is a camp to the right of the gate, if Lara is standing with Whitman and looking out at the forest.You can return to the bottom of the hill to collect salvage crates, but there will be wolves everytime you go back. After you have gained 50 salvage, head back to the gate and upgrade the pry axe. Now the axe can open salvage trunks and lockers. Open the Large Gate Turn around and use your stronger axe to crank the gate open, giving you access to the Mountain Temple. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs